Roll Bounce
| runtime = 112 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $10 million | gross = $17.5 million }} Roll Bounce is a 2005 American comedy-drama film written by Norman Vance Jr. and directed by Malcolm D. Lee. The film stars hip hop artist Bow Wow as the leader of a roller skating crew in 1970s Chicago. The film also stars Nick Cannon, Meagan Good, Brandon T. Jackson, Wesley Jonathan, Chi McBride, Kellita Smith, and Jurnee Smollett. The name of the film is derived from the 1979 song "Bounce, Rock, Skate, Roll" by Vaughan Mason & Crew. Plot Set in 1978 Chicago, Roll Bounce tells the story of a boy named Xavier (nicknamed "X") whose mother has died, leaving him with his father, Curtis, and his sister, Sonya. After the local roller rink closes down, X and his friends are forced to skate in the ritzy uptown rink "Sweetwater". Tired of being disrespected by the skate rental distributor, Bernard, and other skaters at Sweetwater, the group enters a roller disco contest. Their biggest rivals are the five-year champion, Sweetness, and his crew, the Sweetwater Rollers. The film centers on X's training for the competition while trying to work through problems with his father and his pretty childhood friend, Naomi. In the end, it not only comes down to gaining the respect of others, but also learning to respect themselves and giving roller disco their all. Cast *Bow Wow as Xavier 'X' Smith *Chi McBride as Curtis Smith *Mike Epps as Byron *Wesley Jonathan as Sweetness *Kellita Smith as Vivian *Meagan Good as Naomi Phillips *Khleo Thomas as Mixed Mike *Nick Cannon as Be-Nard *Jurnee Smollett as Tori *Marcus T. Paulk as Boo *Brandon T. Jackson as Junior *Rick Gonzalez as Naps *Paul Wesley as Troy *Wayne Brady as DJ Johnny *Charlie Murphy as Victor *Darryl McDaniels as D.J. Smooth Dee Reception Roll Bounce received mixed to positive reviews from critics, as it holds a rating of 64% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 90 reviews. Soundtrack The soundtrack features Ray J, R. Kelly, Chaka Khan, Beyoncé, Earth, Wind & Fire, Brooke Valentine, Fabolous, Michelle Williams, and Shorty Mack. | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = R&B, funk, soul, Disco | length = | label = Sanctuary Urban Records Group | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} Roll Bounce: The Album was released on September 20, 2005 by Sanctuary Urban Records Group. | extra_column = Performer | title1 = Boogie Oogie Oogie | extra1 = Brooke Valentine, Fabolous and Yo-Yo | length1 = 4:08 | title2 = Bounce, Rock, Skate, Roll | extra2 = Vaughan Mason & Crew | length2 = 5:29 | title3 = Pure Gold | extra3 = Earth, Wind & Fire | length3 = 4:01 | title4 = Wishing on a Star | extra4 = Beyoncé | length4 = 4:08 | title5 = Quit Actin' | extra5 = Ray J, R. Kelly and Shorty Mack | length5 = 3:58 | title6 = Superman Lover | extra6 = Johnny "Guitar" Watson | length6 = 5:42 | title7 = Hollywood Swinging | extra7 = Kool & the Gang and Jamiroquai | length7 = 4:13 | title8 = Let's Stay Together | extra8 = Michelle Williams | length8 = 3:24 | title9 = Lovely Day | extra9 = Bill Withers | length9 = 4:13 | title10 = I Wanna Know Your Name | extra10 = Keith Sweat | length10 = 4:11 | title11 = Get Off | extra11 = Foxy | length11 = 5:40 | title12 = Le Freak | extra12 = Chic | length12 = 4:16 }} ;Other songs in the film include * "Flash Light" - Parliament * "Emotion" - Samantha Sang * "Can You Feel the Force?" - The Real Thing * "Love to Love You Baby" - Donna Summer * "I'll Keep Loving You" - Carl Douglas * "Barracuda" - Heart * "Rock the Boat" - The Hues Corporation * "Baby Hold On" - Eddie Money * "On the Beautiful Blue Danube" - Royal Philharmonic Orchestra * "Kung Fu Fighting" - Carl Douglas * "I'm Your Boogie Man" - KC and the Sunshine Band * "Let's Roll" - Chaka Khan * "Easy" - Commodores * "For All We Know" - Donny Hathaway * "Boogie Fever" - The Sylvers * "Pick Up the Pieces" - Average White Band * "Fire" - Ohio Players * "He's the Greatest Dancer" - Sister Sledge * "Baby Come Back" - Player Awards and nominations See also * Category:2005 films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:2000s sports films Category:2000s teen films Category:African-American films Category:American films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American teen comedy films Category:American teen romance films Category:English-language films Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures films Category:Films scored by Stanley Clarke Category:Films directed by Malcolm D. Lee Category:Films produced by Robert Teitel Category:Films set in the 1970s Category:Films set in 1978 Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Roller skating films